


Aeromancy

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [33]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, First Kiss, Jedi Eggsy, Jedi Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 33 (2016.02.02)</b>
</p><p><i>noun</i><br/>1. the prediction of future events from observation of weather conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeromancy

_“Do you remember what happened the last time a Jedi Knight brought back a human who’d won a pod race?”_

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, even where Merlin couldn’t see him.

“Anakin is not a precedent. Countless children have been found outside the Federation and become great Jedi Knights and Masters.”

_“Harry… This is not a good idea.”_

“Nonsense. I’m sure Eggsy will exceed expectation.”

The comm line went silent, and then Merlin bit out a terse, _“Fine.”_ Harry smiled.

“We’ll be back to the ship shortly,” he signed off as he crouched down to face the young boy at his side.

“Eggsy, how would you like to join the Jedi Academy?”

Eggsy’s smile was small and shy, but when Harry smiled back at him, Eggsy beamed.

* * *

Harry had never been so proud than as he watched Eggsy be granted the title of a Jedi Knight.

It had been difficult for Eggsy, in the beginning, being placed in a class full of children half his age. Even after he’d reached the point in his studies that he could be advanced to the others his age, most didn’t take well to him. His accent, his upbringing, how he came to and went through the academy.

But instead of succumbing to the dark side, he found a good friend in Roxy and Amelia and flourished in the environment. He excelled in the Jedi lifestyle, calm and kind to those around him, deadly and efficient on missions, cool-headed in a crisis. He was a credit to his people, and his success made Harry’s heart glow.

Eggsy enthusiastically jogged over, and Harry reached for the thin braid hanging from behind his ear, yet to be cut.

“You haven’t removed your braid?” Harry asked, tracing a thumb down the patterned hair.

“Tea first,” Eggsy replied firmly, looping an arm in Harry’s and leading him, needlessly, to Harry’s room.

It wasn’t until after a calm, quiet cuppa that Eggsy sat at Harry’s side and handed him a small knife.

“I want you to cut it, Harry.”

Flummoxed, Harry stared down at the small implement. It was no small thing to offer the cutting of a braid to another, and though he knew Eggsy held him in high regard, he didn’t know he held him in _this_ high of a regard.

Solemnly, he reached up and carefully sheared the small braid from Eggy’s head.

For a moment, he stared down at the blade and the braid in his hand, and then Eggsy whispered “Harry.”

When he looked up, Eggsy leaned in and pressed their lips together. He jerked back, startled, and stared at the young man he’d watched grow up over the years from afar, the young man he’d watched exceed even his expectations by leaps and bounds.

“Eggsy, you know it’s against the rules.”

For a moment, Eggsy’s face fell, and then he grinned slyly and pushed Harry back against the couch and climbed into his lap.

“That’s the argument you’re going to make?” Eggsy laughed, hands sliding up Harry’s shoulders to his neck and then his jaw. “Harry, we both know you’re not a fan of the rules.” And then he kissed Harry again, and this time, Harry didn’t have an argument against stopping him.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy joined the Academy too, became Eggsy’s Padawan, and they kick ass together.
> 
> Braid thing probably made up idunno couldn’t find anything on it.
> 
> Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/145635431748/day-33-20160202-aeromancy-hartwin).
> 
> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).


End file.
